Treasure Hunter's Guild
Joining The Treasure Hunter's Guild is located in the bar in the south west part of Yuno (yuno 48,105). The chikkens around Yuno can take you to the building. Head on up to the second floor and talk to the kingly fellow, the Guild Leader (yuno_in01 124,164) and tell him you want to be a treasure hunter. You will need to have 25,000z to sign up. Starting Up A Quest Talk to the Quest Manager to the south of the Guild Leader (yuno_in01 112, 151). She will randomly assign you a set of quests, from which you can choose one to undertake. Once you select a quest, you may not take another quest until the hour has rolled over and you have completed your current quest. (For example, if you begin a quest at 3:57:00pm, you cannot start another quest until you complete that one and it is past 4:00:00pm.) Use the @time command to see the current server time. If you wish to cancel a quest, you can talk to this npc and pay 2,500z to cancel. However, you may not begin another quest until the hour has rolled over three times. (For example, if you cancel a quest at 4:43:00pm, you cannot begin a new quest until it is past 7:00:00pm.) If you've forgotten the quest you signed up for, you can talk to the THG Quest Hint NPC to get the name of the quest. Quest List Legend “Questname” (“number of TP earned”) *location of NPC/easy hunting for item *items required *~bonus item/extra note Huting/Gathering Quests Aww..shoot (1) *Girl, East of prontera's fountain *20 shoots {Mandragora, Pront E N 80.00%} Banana Juice (1) *Little Girl west of pront fountain *5 Banana Juice {Juice quest, buy bananas} Apple Juice (1) *Little Girl west of pront fountain *5 Apple Juice {Juice quest, buy apples} Damn pixies (2) *Man outside Anthell (Clark) - moc_fild20 (332, 308) *30 Elder Pixie's Moustache {Giearth ant hell 1F,2F 100.00%} Bee Keepers Hunny (2) *Strange man, S W of Prontera *20 Honey Emperium (2) *Knight at the center of the Castle map N of Prontera *1 Emperium {orc zombie, orc dungeon 1F 0.04%} *~You get 1 treasure chest (which may drop an Old Card Album!) The Hit List (2) *Field East of Pront *120 Worm Peelings, 20 jellopies, 20 fluff, 20 clover {all mobs, same map} My Lost Beads (2) *Flower girl, West Payon - hidden in some shrubs on a hill, around 132, 125. *10 Glass beads {sea-otter, Commodo E E S 26.00%} *~can also buy them in Payon Savage Land (2) *Inside hidden temple, screen with the portal to Floor 2 *15 Manes {savage, same room, 100.00%} Pyramid's Part 1 (2) *Man, just east of the entrance to the Pyramids *30 Skel-bones {soldier skeleton, Pyramids 2F, 100.0%} Zombie Attack (2) *Flora, Archer Village *50 decayed nails {Zombie, Payon Cave 1F, 100.0%} *~Spawns 'Flaming Bastard' in Payon cave, dispatch asap. Pyramid's Part 2 (3) *Man just east of the entrance to the Pyramids *30 Rotten bandages {Mummy, Pyramids 2F,3F 100.0%} The Strange Scientist (3) *Crazy alchemist Einbroch inn, upstairs *5 Poison gas & 25 flurescent liquid {kill in Einbroch mines 1F} Maya (3) *Jeni (moc_fild20, South, South, Southeast from Prontera) (150, 183) *1 Round Shell {Dragon Tail, pay_fild11, 16.0%} Wanderer Man (3) *Molly in Payon (right where you warp in at) *1 Skull {Alarm, Clocktower 2F, 60.0%} Payon Cave (3) *Jack, archer guild building inside archer village *40 Daenggie {munak, Payon cave 3F 100.00%} The Sad Widow (3) *Old woman, behind prontera church in the graveyard *15 Momentos {Requiem, Sphinx 1F, 2F 60.00%} Trouble at Coal Mines (4) *Outside the Coal mines (dead pit) *warp from geffen *50 Lanterns {Skeleton worker, Coal mines 2F,3F 100.00%} Prontera Culvert (4) *Knight inside the culvert 1F *150 Worm peelings {Theif bug, Protera Culvert 1F,2F 100.00%} Sohee's everywhere (4) *Little girl, Archer village, middle of map *20 Black hair {sohee, Payon Cave 4F 100.00%} Geffenia (4) *Mage, 2F geffen tower *20 Horse Shoes {Nightmare, Geffen dungeon 2F 100.00%} *~Spawns a Nightmare The Not So Frendly Ghost (4) *Wizard, 3F geffen Tower *50 fabric {whisper, Geffen dungeon 2F 100.00%} Golden Thief Bug (4) *Knight just inside Prontera Culvert *1 Gold bar {Mi gao, Lou yang field 0.08%} Evil pirates(4) *Assassin outside sunken ship *Sabre3 {drake Sunken Ship 3F 6.00%} Moonlight Flower (4) *Jack inside Archer's Guild *1 Nine Tail {Nine Tail, Payon field (2S,1W) 100%} Eddga (4) *Man at pay_fild10 (145,252) Payon - 2E, 1S *1 Tiger Skin {Eddga, Payon Field 11 50% MVP Item} Phreeoni (4) *Caral at Morroc Field 20 (South, South, Southeast from Prontera) (264, 64) *1 Tongue {Rybio, Glastheim Underprison 100%} Baphomet(5) *Hidden Temple level 2 *Evil horn {Baphomet, Baphomet Jr.} Delivery Quests Mystic Wizard (1) *Staff Wizard north of THG (must rotate screen to see him) Package for the thieves (1) *Theives guild, left room Lost old man (1) *Prontera W N, other side of the bridge Delivery (1) *Charles Alberta south of warp Thinking First (1) *Dazzy in geffen west of warp The strange letter (1) *Erika in Morroc west side of town Another Delivery (1) *Klye Morroc down from warp The Blank Box (1) *Kreg Morroc, south then east when you see jewel seller Package Delivery (1) *Aldebaron N, straight north on map Smelly Box (1) *Mage in mage guild Special Delivery (1) *Chirach, Next to Christmas clown in lutie Master Needs his Bow (1) *Arher, payon cave entrance Ancient sage (2) *Sage school, talk to sage in north room, then talk to Status sage prontera Jur for Jeramiah (2) *Jur to Jeramiah in the Assassin temple Other Help A Thief(1) *100,000z in the thief guild pyramid Prizes How To Redeem Talk to the Guild Leader and ask him to take you to the official shop, then talk to the Treasure Hunter's Shop npc, where you can use your treasure tokens to purchase various items. Exchanging Coins Coins can be exchanged for treasure tokens by the Coin Trader in the official shop at the following rates: *10 Bronze Coins = 1 Treasure Token *1 Silver Coin = 1 Treasure Token *1 Gold Coin = 5 Treasure Tokens *1 Mithril Coin = 20 Treasure Tokens *1 Platinum Coin = 100 Treasure Tokens *Bags of Coins randomly give 2 to 4 coins of their type. Zeny *1000z - 1T *10000z - 10T *100000z - 100T Axes *Sabbath -160T *Cleaver -180T *Slaughter -200T *Tomahawk -240T *Great Axe- 300T *Guillotine -350T Daggers *Cowardice Blade2 -130T *Ginnungagap -150T *Fortune Sword -180T *Moonlight Dagger -180T *Sucsamad -180T *Azoth -220T *Assassin Dagger -340T *Grimtooth -500T *Combat Knife -600T *Ice Pick -3000T One-Handed Swords *Edge -150T *Solar Sword -180T *Caesar's Sword -230T *Nagan -260T *Immaterial Sword -300T *Excalibur -350T *Byeollungum -380T *Talefing -440T Two-Handed Swords *Dragon Slayer -200T *Schweizersabel -275T *Katzbalger -350T *Muramasa -400T *Masamune -500T Spears *Zephyrus -100T *Gelerdria -150T *Bill Guisarme -150T *Gungnir -200T *Longinus's Spear -200T *Crescent Scythe -200T *Gae Bolg -200T *Pole Axe -250T Books *Book of the Burning Sun -80T *Book of the Rough Seas -80T *Book of the Dry Winds -80T *Book of the Ripe Earth -80T *Book of the Apocalypse -80T *Bible2 -90T *Tablet -120T *Hardcover Book -150T Bows *Ballista -200T *Rudra's Bow -300T *Roguemaster's Bow -300T *Minstrel Bow -300T *Repeating Crossbow -300T Katars *Katar of the Blazing Rage -70T *Katar of the Cold Icicle -70T *Katar of the Piercing Wind -70T *Katar of the Dusty Thornbush -70T *Unholy Touch -150T *Sharpened Legbone of Ghoul -200T *Infiltrator0 -300T Knuckles *Kaiser Knuckle -75T *Berserk -75T Maces *Spike -65T *Golden Mace -70T *Slash -90T *Long Mace -120T *Iron Driver -140T *Grand Cross -180T *Quadrille -230T Whips *Red Flame Whip -30T *Electric Wire -30T *Gaia Whip -30T *Icicle Whip -30T *Rapture Rose -50T *Chemeti -65T *Lariat Whip -100T *Skipping Rope -100T *Queen's Whip -120T Instruments *Burning Passion Guitar -30T *Gentle Breeze Guitar -30T *Loner's Guitar -30T *Green Acre Guitar -30T *Gumoongoh2 -120T *Oriental Lute -120T *Electric Guitar -400T Wands *Mighty Staff -150T *Wizardry Staff -200T *Bone Wand -230T *Staff of Soul -300T *Wing Staff -400T Guns *Dusk -150T *Gold Lux -200T *Gatekeeper -250T Cards *Poring -2T *Pasana -420T *Dokebi -420T *Swordfish -420T *Sandman -420T *Drainliar -360T *Kaho -360T *Mandragora -360T *Vadon -360T *Mummy -540T *Zenorc -240T *Condor -240T *Zombie -210T *Scorpion King -360T *Am Mut -500T *Ancient Worm -500T *Christmas Cookie -500T *Explosion -500T *Gajomart -500T *Gullinbursti -500T *Iron Fist -500T *Mini Demon -500T *Skeleton General -500T *Zombie Prisoner -500T